The Future Endeavor
by AbsoluteBee
Summary: As the gang all becomes closer, and the couples become closer, everyone must think about their future. Mainly a Leonard/Penny fic but has everyone in a large way.
1. The box

**I've don't a lot of writing in the past but this is my first fanfic! I'm going to try and update a lot but I know it will at least be once a week. This WILL be long. So enjoy! **

"Hey guys!" Penny said excitedly as she entered the apartment of her loving boyfriend and Sheldon.

"Well you seem excited." Leonard said, wrapping his arm around her and planting a kiss on her lips as Penny sat down next to him, practically falling into him on the couch. Howard and Bernadette stopped talking and listed in, as their talk about Howard's mother couldn't even qualify as a conversation. Amy was focused on what her besty had to say as always, and Sheldon was too focused on his game boy to notice that she was there.

"Well you would be too if someone sent back a full meal with only 3 fries eaten because it was too cold!.." She said, trailing off at the end, realizing how sad it sounded. "Wow, was my day really that lame?" She asked everybody in general.

"No lamer than my day," Raj said, returning from the bathroom with a beer in his hand. "I spent the day watching reruns of spanish soap operas with my little princess." He said with a sigh, smiling at 'princess' and sitting back on his bar stool in the half circle of friends.

"Hunny, why are you still drinking? You can talk to girls now!" Penny said.

"Well mainly it's a habit and I like the flavor. But more honestly it's because when I talk about how sad my life is I take a sip of the beer and it makes me happy!" He said happily, taking another sip of the beer.

"Oh hunny, sweetie… You need a girlfriend." Bernadette said to him, joining the conversation.

"Anyway! Let's change the convo!" Raj said hopefully, glancing around.

"Well," Said Penny, changing the subject quickly for Raj. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"What's always for dinner on Friday," Sheldon piped up immediately. "Chinese food. The same thing we have done every Friday for years." He said, not looking up from his Gameboy. "If you would pay attention, you would also notice I am playing my game boy. If you had forgotten the day I would assume you could figure it out by the vintage handheld I am currently playing, as Friday is also vintage video game night." He finished.

"What's his problem?" Penny asked, looking almost speechless, despite being use to Sheldon's ways at this point.

"We refused to play vintage video games. So now he is all in a puff saying he has to preserve the heritage or something. I don't know, something 'Sheldony'" Howard responded.

"Personally I find it sexy!" Amy chimed in, a big smile on her face, watching Sheldon's game over his shoulder. "A man doing what he finds important no matter the odds. Putting his foot down, metaphorically of course, but still very sexy!" She paused as everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom before this gets weird… weirder." Leonard said, standing up to go to the bathroom, giving penny a little kiss on the head. "Besides that I was given 20 dollars to eat a slice of cheese at work today." He added as he left the room.

Penny tilted her head to make sure the door was fully shut to the bathroom and quickly addressed Bernadette and Amy. "Girls! Come! Now!" She said, heading to the door.

"What?" Bernadette said before Penny went into the hall.

"I believe Penny wants us to step out in the hall to tell us a secret, and, or, talk about feminine hygiene things without the boys hearing." Amy said to Bernadette as she walked out the door with her besty.

"Ok what is it?" Bernadette asked. Penny smiling ear to ear and Amy jumping up and down in anticipation, just happy for the random girl talk.

On that penny pulled out a small white box and opened it up. Showing the contents of a small gold ring with a small sized diamond on it and a black ring with a green emerald implanted in it with 2 small diamonds on either side. "What do you think?" She asked, practically giddy as the girls looked confused at the box. Noticing this she blurted out loudly, "Its engagement rings!" Quieting down towards the end of the statement, not wanting anyone in the apartment to hear.

"OH MY GOD!" The two girls shouted in synchronization. "You are going to propose to Leonard!?" Bernadette asked, almost too loudly.

"Yes! But I want it to be a surprise, so shut up!" Penny said, mimicking anger but unable to hide her happiness.

"I don't mean to sound weird, but why? Isn't he supposed to?" Amy asked. "Or do I not fully understand social norms yet?"

"Nono hunny, you do. But Leonard has proposed, a lot of times actually. But last time I said no he told me that if I ever wanted to marry him I'd have to propose to him. And it got me thinking about how much I love him, and do actually want to marry him. Sooo, here I am, with a box of rings in my purse!" She said excitedly glancing back and forth from her two friends, who were clearly still soaking it in but now seemed really happy for her. And it wasn't that weird, after all their significant others were Howard and Sheldon!

"Well I am so happy for you besty!" Amy yelled and gave her a giant hug, tearing up.

Bernadette, who was fanning her eyes trying not to cry, but failing, chimed in too. "Dammit now I'm crying too!" And joined the hug.

"Ok, ok!" Penny finally said after about 30 seconds of hugging. "I know my soon-to-be fiancé has a lot of problems in this area, but there is only so long he can be in there! So let's go inside, and act natural. I'll tell you more later." She said, smiling at her two best friends, wiping their eyes from happy tears for her. Heading towards the door and tucking the rings back into her purse.


	2. The biggest of days

**I know I said I wouldn't be able to update every day, but I had this in my head and I had to get it down. I hope you like it as much as I do!**

The girls sat around Penny's apartment the next day on girls night as was tradition of Saturdays when the boys watched doctor who. They sipped wine as normal, but this conversation was anything but normal.

"Oh my god that is beautiful Penny!" Bernadette said excitedly to Penny after she finished explaining her proposal to Leonard. "When are you going to do it?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking tomorrow. And I got him an engagement present." She said, putting emphasis on 'and', fishing around her purse. "I went to the comic book store and Stuart gave me the comic book where Mr. Fantastic and the invisible girl get married." She said, showing the comic book to the girls.

"He will love it besty!" Amy said, taking the comic book from her and glancing at it with almost no interest, handing it to Bernadette who merely glanced at the cover.

"Wait! That means you told Stuart before us!" Bernadette piped up, her mouth hanging open as they both stared at Penny.

"Oh calm down. I just told him cause I know squat about comic books."

"But you will learn sweetie!" Leonard said as he opened the door, walking into the apartment as Penny quickly jammed the comic book back in her purse. Luckily he didn't hear anything before that remark.

"Oh hey hunny, aren't you supposed to be watching Doctor Who with the guys?" Penny asked as Leonard got a diet pepsi out of the fridge, mouthing 'be cool' to the girls.

"Oh, well I am, but Raj headed home early cause of Sheldon, and oh," Leonard snapped his fingers remembering what he came there to say, pointing at Bernadette, "Howard is waiting for you to leave."

"Ok thanks Leonard." Bernadette said, standing up and hugging her friend's goodbye, whispering "Good luck." Into Penny's ear before, walking out the door. Amy left shortly after.

* * *

"So," Leonard said as he crawled into bed with Penny that night. They decided to stay at Penny's house that night as Shamy was being quite loud and quite excitable working things out on each other's boards. "I'm not terribly tired, what do you want to do to GET tired?" Leonard asked in the closest to a teasing voice he could. Sliding his hand across her stomach seductively, lightly grazing his finger nails on her. Penny always enjoyed this but tonight she couldn't.

"Oh sweetie you do know I love that, very much." She added as Leonard continued, turning over on her side. "But not tonight, I am saving my energy for something important." She said with a smile.

"Oh come on. You can be princess Leia, I know you like that!" He said, gazing in her eyes.

"Hunny, just because you bought me the outfit doesn't mean I like it." She said, tapping him on the nose and then kissing it. "Some other night, we will have sex, NOT the star wars thing." She added quickly when she saw the reaction on Leonard's face.

"Ok, but what is the important thing?" Leonard asked, still lying on his side.

With a yawn Penny said, "It's a surprise," And flipped on her other side and backed up into him to cuddle. "Now cuddle me hun." She demanded sweetly, kissing his hand when he wrapped his arm around her, falling asleep before he could ask anything else.

The next day when Leonard was at a demonstration at the university, Penny started planning. She told him to be ready when he got home to go out for dinner. She was worried he would maybe figure out her plans since they never go out to eat, but as it was only mere weeks after Leonard told her she had to propose he had no idea.

* * *

She decided to wear her fun bra that night and her cutest dress. With only an hour till Leonard got home she was getting worried, she had prepared a speech and everything but she felt so unprepared. She practiced getting on one knee and opening the box in different ways and every time she said "Will you marry me?" She teared up – "There is a reason girls don't do this." She said to herself, wiping her eyes from the third time she nearly started to actually cry.

Then she got a call from Leonard.

"Hey hunny I am SO sorry, when Professor Marvin's assistant was putting away the experiment he dropped the glasses everywhere and now I have to stay back to help make sure that nothing really bad happens, plus I smell like chemicals." Penny choked up but swallowed and told him it was OK.

She went and put on her sweatpants and football jersey and put her fun bra away, "next time." She said as she put it back in the drawer.

Penny understood why he couldn't make it, but inside it hurt her worse than she knew it should. She knew that she would just find another day to do it, but she was stressing out all day today and now she felt her eyes getting damp. And though it was insane in made her feel self-conscious, she knew she was pretty and that Leonard always found her pretty, but that didn't change anything.

"Tomorrow." She said to herself. "Tomorrow I'll do it no matter what." And she meant it completely, and smiled at herself because of it.

* * *

"Tomorrow." She mouthed again silently to herself as she lay in bed with Leonard that night.

* * *

The next morning Leonard got up early to make Penny a surprise breakfast in bed. He knew he didn't have to get up very early since it was Sunday and Penny would sleep all day if she could but he set his alarm for 7 anyway.,

He felt terrible about last night, he wanted so badly to go to dinner with her, but he had to take 4 showers just to get the smell off of him. He needed to make it up to her with a big romantic breakfast, it was the least he could do he thought.

When he was done cooking her eggs, bacon, and toast, he thought it was missing something. He grabbed a small vase that was on top of her cupboards and a single flower from the vase on her coffee table and put it on the tray. "Almost perfect." He said out loud to himself. But the only thing he thought that could make it more perfect was a small box with a ring in it, though he knew Penny wasn't ready for that yet. He sighed and pushed it from his mind, but it was gone the second he opened the door and saw her laying there sleeping. He couldn't believe how beautiful she always looked.

"Wake up gorgeous." He said sweetly as he sat on the other side of the bed, tray in hands. "Wake up sweetie I have something for you." He said again as Penny yawned and started to sit up. Seeing the tray she instantly melted

"Awwww! You made this for me?" She said happily, a huge smile on her face. She knew it was a stupid question but she didn't know how to express how sweet it was.

"Of course. I felt bad about what happened last night, and I wanted to do something sweet for my love." He said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek as she took a big bite of bacon. 'Stuff like this.' Penny thought. 'Stuff like this is why I'm marrying this man.'

"You know what?" Penny said in the middle of eating, she was never very lady like when it came to eating. "Go to paintball with the guys today, and I'm going to cook dinner!" She said happily.

"You sure?" Leonard asked happily, excited to do paintball.

"Yes of course I'm sure sweetie! Now sit down her and visit me." She said with a smile on her face, and Leonard happily obeyed.

* * *

That day Penny went to the store and bought maybe 50 candles of different sizes, she even looked up online how to make lasagna for lactose intolerance and she was determined to make it. She went through the same routine as she did the day before, fun bra, dress, practicing proposing, almost crying. She decided to hang the Leia slave bikini on the closet door too, because, what the hell? And she was actually doing quite good on the lasagna.

She heard Leonard come up the stairs and waited eagerly for him, and was disappointed hearing that he went in his apartment thinking he forgot, but remembered he was doing paintball so needed to change.

She looked around the apartment and noticed how many candles there were and realized it was a dead giveaway and quickly went around and covered most of them up with hats, scarves, books, and other random things and finished right as Leonard walked in.

"Wow!" He said as he caught a whiff of the lasagna, actually surprised on how good it smells. "Wow!" He said again, seeing his girlfriend in a sexy blue dress that came down to her knees, all done up and beautiful. "I am way under dressed." He said, looking down at his superman t-shirt.

She practically pranced over to him to give him a hug and kiss. "It's ok I laid out a nice outfit for you on the bed." She said smiling at him. "I thought we would have the fancy romantic dinner we couldn't have last night." She said as Leonard walked to the bedroom, she set the table and put the food on while he got dressed.

Leonard hadn't expected this when he got home. He always had known penny was beautiful and that he loved her for who she was and he loved him for who he is, but sometimes he forgot how sweet she could be.

"Oh my, my, sexy PHD you are." Penny said with a wink and sat down at the table with Leonard.

"And a sexy community college student you are." Leonard said with a wink, not as smoothly, but penny still loved it so she giggled.

They sat there and ate for a while, talking and laughing, and holding hands across the table. There was no dull moment between them. And the lasagna was very good to both of their surprises.

"Alright I'll be right back." Leonard said as he got up and went to the bathroom, still laughing at a joke Penny said. And as soon as the bathroom door was shut Penny ran around and uncovered and lit every candle it the house and turned out all the lights, grabbed the box and sat back down with it on her lap. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and prepared herself.

When Leonard came out of the bathroom and entered the main room it was flooded in candle light, it felt like the whole room was flickering. He slowly walked toward the table, a large smile growing on his face and a twinkle in his eye. And that's when he saw penny who was gazing up at him, the same twinkle in her eye and smile on her face, like she was looking at the earth from outer space, like they were seeing the most amazing thing they have ever come across. And that's when she stopped him.

Penny stopped Leonard right before he was about to sit down. "Baby, come down her on a knee with me." She said gently, and they both fell down on one knee in sync.

"I love you more than I could ever imagine loving someone," Penny began, already starting to choke up. "And when you proposed to me it was so difficult for me to say no. And I got thinking as to why that was, and I realized it was because I DO want to marry you Leonard." She pulled out the box and opened it, showing the rings, happy tears now rolling down her face. She had more speech but she didn't know if she could finish. "You are the sweetest, nicest, dorkiest, cutest guy I have ever met, and I want to spend… to spend…" She started to choke up, and Leonard who could barely breathe and keep from crying from shock and happiness spoke up.

"Penny, I love you so very very much. I could never put into words how much I love you. If I had a choice of spending a weekend with you or the large hadron collider, I would choose you in a heartbeat. I never expected this tonight in a million years, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Penny handed him the diamond ring to put on her finger, and he slowly slid it on as tears ran down her face, a huge smile never wavering. And he took the black one with a green emerald and slid it on his.

"Oh cool! I look like green lantern!" Leonard said excitedly, looking at the ring.

"Shut up and kiss me you dork!" Penny said, leaning in.

"Your dorky fiancé." Leonard corrected happily and kissed her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews!**


	3. Green Lantern ring

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but it felt like a good stopping point, there will be another one very soon though and it will be longer!**

"Oh. My. GOD." Leonard said in between breaths, rolling onto his back next to penny.

"You were right. I _do _like that!" Penny said happily kissing Leonard's cheek as he used his inhaler, her Leia slave outfit half on/half off. "You get mighty excited when I call you 'Jedi Hofstadter'" She laughed.

"Though now that that's over you must call me green lantern!" Leonard shouted, thrusting his ring up into the air with a fist pump.

"'Fiancé lantern and we have a deal hunny." Penny responded happily, getting up and changing into her tank top and shorts for bed, pausing for a moment to smile happily at her ring.

"So I was meaning to ask, unless it was a big coincidence, how did you know that was the exact ring I was looking at for you?" Leonard asked, eyeballing his own ring as well.

"Well, I knew you were going to propose at one point, and planned on it earlier. Plus Raj is really easy to break. Like, really easy!" She said, crawling back into bed.

"Well I am never telling him anything again, but I don't think I could have made it more romantic myself." Leonard said, giving her a kiss on the lips and cuddling up behind her.

"I am having lunch with the girls tomorrow to tell them everything, are you going to too?" Leonard laughed a little at that.

"Are you kidding?" He said with a yawn. "The only thing cooler than being engaged to you, is this ring!" He said, thrusting his fist out once more.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I love you sweetums! You are totally cooler than the ring!" He said with a small stutter.

"That's better. But you _gotta_ stop going on about the ring. I didn't even mean to have it look like green lantern." Penny said.

"Not consciously you didn't." Leonard responded jokingly, kissing the back of her neck lightly.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep holding each other. Twiddling their ring around on their fingers.

* * *

"Oh my god that is _so_ romantic!" Amy screeched as the girls had lunch at the cheesecake factory.

"Did he feel at all weird about you proposing to him?" Bernadette asked, still holding Penny's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"He didn't even mention it, so I don't think he cares. He was the one that told me to propose to him." Penny said, smiling huge and stuffing her face with a burger before her lunch break ended.

"I am so jealous!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Why would you be jealous? You are married! Ya, it's to Howard. But you love him!" Penny said

"Ya, I do love him. So much, but…" She sighed and just stopped talking.

"What is it Berny? Are you second guessing your relationship?" Amy asked sympathetically but in a monotone voice.

"What?! No, no, of course not! It's not that at all, but I'm not sure I am comfortable saying." Penny felt bad, she wasn't sure what was bothering her, and she could tell she was distressed. But there was a small part of her that just thought she was trying to steal her thunder.

"Bernadette, you can tell us anything, no matter what." Penny said, putting her hand over hers.

Bernadette's eyes were getting moist, she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she had to get this off her chest otherwise she would. "Howard and I have been trying to get pregnant for some time now, and we have had no luck whatsoever. We have tried everything and it just isn't working! And I'm really worried we won't be able to!" She finished, her voice getting louder and higher until the end, taking in a deep breath when she was finally done.

"Well from what I understand Howard did pleasure himself quite extensively before he met you, which could very easily lead to infertility." Amy said flatly.

"Amy!" Penny piped up, giving her a rough look. "Hunny, I'm sure it's nothing, this kind of stuff takes time. If you have doubts go get tested. But I am sure you two will be parents, there are other ways, but don't give up." Penny said, seeming to calm Bernadette down a little bit.

"You're right, you're right. We will just go and get tested, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Thank you Penny, and Amy, kind of."

"You're welcome." Amy said proudly.

* * *

"And that's how we got engaged." Leonard said, finishing his story of how Penny proposed to him over the guys' lunch at CalTech.

"I don't like it." Sheldon said flatly.

"What do you mean you don't like it? It's super romantic dude!" Raj said surprised.

"Well it is a clear violation of the roommate agreement. It will uproot my life and change its pattern in ways your brains wouldn't even be able to fathom. Where will you stay? Where will she stay? How many small versions of you and she will be running around… Oh god it's a nightmare worse than heroes season 3!" Sheldon finished, shoving his face into his hands.

"Well 1. I will be staying at her place or ours, and so will she, that won't change until we are actually married. 2. Kids are waaay down the road, so you don't have to worry. And 3. I think you will like it, because you are going to be my best man." Leonard finished. Sheldon thought about that for a moment.

"Ok. But only if I can wear my Vulcan ears."

"Deal." Sheldon smiled a real smile.

"Oh, and check out the ring! I'm green lantern!" He said, throwing his fist in the middle of the table. Every guy looked at it in awe.

"That is cool, but kinda girly don't you think?" Howard said, laughing slightly.

"You're just jealous because of the ring." Leonard said confidently.

"I think it's beautiful, really brings out your eyes!" Raj said, ogling it.

"Thank you Raj!"

**So there you go! I don't know if you can tell but im putting the other story lines in her now. I do love reviews!**


	4. News all around

**Sorry I hadn't posted the past couple days I have been very sick, but I made sure to do this as soon as I got up! Enjoy!**

"Done with my vows!" Leonard said, closing his laptop on the couch in Penny's apartment, Penny was sitting at the table on hers.

"What? How?!" She asked, looking up from her laptop. "It's been like half an hour!"

"Penny, I have had a rough draft of that thing on here for about 6 months." He said happily, then quickly getting embarrassed.

"Oh, wow." Penny thought it was uber sweet, but now she felt kind of bad, she hadn't even thought about hers yet.

"What are you working on?" Leonard asked, grabbing a water out of the fridge and heading over to her.

"Well," Penny started, "I'm looking at what flower arrangements look the prettiest, and what dresses look the best." She finished, scrolling down a page of dresses that looked identical to Leonard.

"Do you think I should get white, off white, or egg sell sweetie?"

"Um… white?" Leonard said as a question.

Penny laughed. "I'm screwing with you sweetie, now look at tuxes!" Leonard went to open his mouth, a big smile growing on his face. "And no Star Trek formal wear!"

"That's not what I was going to ask!.. I wanted a jedi cape." He said under his breath, barely loud enough for Penny to hear.

"No!" She said with a laugh.

"It's my day too you know." He said in a joking manner.

"Oh, hunny, you have so much still too learn." Penny laughed. "You're just lucky I'm letting you be there!" She kissed him lightly then went back to looking at her dresses.

"I just still can't believe we are getting married," Leonard started, not looking up from his laptop. "Soon we will have kids, our own place, all tha- what?" Leonard asked as Penny was looking at him unblinking.

She heard him say kids and it stunned her, she knew it would happen one day, and obviously she has thought about it, but not much. She knew Leonard would bring up kids at one point, but already? They just got engaged. "Oh, huh, um…" She stuttered out, unable to think of the right words. She didn't want to hurt Leonard, but she didn't know what to say, it wasn't like she didn't WANT them. "Kids?" She managed to get out.

"Well ya, we are getting married, I figured that was just kind of a given." Leonard said back, he hadn't seemed to notice how she was acting.

"Well, we have never talked about that." Penny said almost in a snap. Now he noticed.

"Well I realize that, but I kind of figured that. Like I said, it was a given. We are getting married, and that's kind of the first step in starting a family." Leonard finished.

"Family?" Penny whispered out.

Leonard was about to say something but at that moment his phone rang, and Penny took that moment to get out of that situation before the hole became any deeper. "I gotta go, I'll be back!" She blurted, and ran out the door.

When she got outside the door she slumped down on the wall, holding back tears. _Oh god, what had I done? _She thought. _Leonard must think I am awful!_ She needed some advice so she decided to call Bernadette.

* * *

Bernadette's phone rang while she was sitting on the couch, nervously waiting for Howard to get back with his test results. 'Penny', the caller ID said.

"Hey penny!" She answered, trying to put on her best cheery voice she can, she knew though that anyone could see through it.

"Hey Berny! What are you doing?" Penny asked.

"Oh, you know, just watching some TV, boring day." She glanced over at the blank TV, she hated lying, but Howard and her agreed that until they knew what the problem was they weren't going to tell anyone else.

"Oh, ok Hunny. I actually forgot what I was calling for so I will talk to you later ok?" Penny finished, as Howard walked in the door.

"Ok." Bernadette said, hanging up the phone, forgetting to say bye.

"So," She began in a small voice. "How did it go?"

Howard sat down next to her and took her hand, rubbing it slowly. "I'm fine Berny, the test results said I am very fertile." He said cutting to the chase, not making her wait any longer. But that just made her go wait, because all she could think was that now they knew the problem was her.

* * *

Penny knocked on 4A, knowing Amy was there. She would have rather talked to Bernadette about this, but she could tell she wasn't doing well and she didn't want to talk about how she was worried she didn't want kids when she was worried about never having them.

"Hey Besty!" Amy said, opening the door and throwing her arms around her in a hug, inviting her in.

"Hey Amy!" She said, unable to hold back a smile.

"So, what's up?" Amy started.

"What?" Penny said looking confused.

"Oh, well I figured you would be working on organizing your wedding. Wait, is 'What's up?' not the proper vernacular?"

"Um, yes?" Penny said questionably, not sure what that meant. "Look, I need to talk to you Ames."

"Oh, ok, well please, continue." She said, realizing it was important.

Penny took a deep breath, promising herself she was not going to cry. "Leonard and I were talking about the wedding and then he brought up kids, and that scared me. And I got to thinking about if I want kids, then I thought of course I want kids, but when? Then he brought up family! And I got thinking about having a family, and its sweet but that also scared the hell out of me and I ran out! Help…" She finally finished, taking a deep breath, Amy not even flinching as the neuro-biologist in her took over, like she was studying a fascinating case.

"Well, it is quite simple Penny." She began in a calm intellectual voice. "You have always had commitment issues, and he always wants to rush, it is why you and Leonard have struggled in the past. You say you want kids, and a family one day?

"Yes, of course." Penny said in a weak voice, listening carefully.

"Then you need to do a couple of things. Realize you are marrying him, because you love him, and that is a huge commitment in and of itself. Then talk to him about it, a calm, rational discussion about having a family and when. Ok? That's all I can do to help, now it is on you two." She finished, smiling proudly at herself, thinking shed make a good psychologist if she didn't like screwing with monkeys so much.

"Ok, ok, thank you Amy!" Penny said, throwing her arms around her and then running out the door to get back to Leonard and talk to him.

* * *

"Why don't we talk about kids Sheldon?" Amy said looking over at him at his desk as soon as Penny was out the door.

Sheldon's head shot up from the screen, eyes wide. "Drat!" He said under his breath.

"No, on second thought, why don't we talk about getting married, or having coitus, or even kissing!" Amy said, growing louder and louder as she went, her face getting red.

Sheldon sighed and got up slowly, walking to his side of the couch and sitting down. "Amy," he began. "You are my girlfriend." He finished.

Amy sat there for a moment, waiting for more. "Is that it?!"

"What more do you want from me? I could give you your own shelf on the bookshelf." He said, cringing at the thought of just that.

"No Sheldon! I am tired of this 'relationship', it isn't even one. Everyone else is moving forward and we are not, we are still on a first grade relationship while everyone else is building a future!"

Sheldon sat silently for a moment picking out the just right words to get his point across and end this fast. He talked slowly, "Amy, as you know, closeness and physical contact scares me. And as you also know you are my first girlfriend. But what you do not know is that I love you, I love your brain. It is probably not in the conventional way, but I was unable to find what love is supposed to feel like on the internet. "He gestured toward the computer. "Do I ever want to procreate with you? Yes. Will it be with coitus? I have not ruled it out." He finished, nodding his head once.

"Oh Sheldon I love you too!" Amy said, throwing her arms around him.

* * *

"Ok, thank you." Leonard finished, hanging up the phone as Penny came in.

"Ok here is the deal Leonard, we need to sit down and just talk this out, I have commitment issues, and you have whatever the opposite of that is, so let's do this." She said, sitting down on the couch. Leonard was motionless.

"Penny," he began softy. That was one of Hawking's people, he wants me to go on a tour to universities and institutes and talk about our findings and research in the North Sea…"

"Oh…" Penny began silently, afraid for the answer to her next question. "For how long?"

"2 months, at least…."

**There you go! Personally I love this chapter, it's a tie between this and the one where she proposes that were my favorite to write, please remember to review! Warms my heart and just makes me want to write more every time I read one.**


End file.
